nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Western Sylvania and Oceana autonomy To get things straight concerning which parties support and which do not, and also what places should be in Western Sylvania (f.e. should TV and Clave Rock be included?), I'm gonna make a table. I hope all the big parties and also the smaller/independents will answer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Could someone explain these independence movements to me? i honestly am not familiar with what they are or where they come from. :/ Daembrales (talk) 00:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I added mine (I think that is what you were asking). I don't seem as revolutionary, I know, but we don't need to divide Lovia any more than it is currently. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to let you know, the Stephen Headland Union is also contra on a Western Sylvanian State, the org is just helping the commmunity, not making areas independent. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 08:10, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Our policy concerning districts Okay, what is our policy concerning pages about the newly created districts? I thought we decided that pages on the districts are okay, but no pages about any individual three-barn settlements within those districts. Is that right? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :No reaction is also a reaction :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :and this is a reaction too (even though I'm giving no answer). ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 10:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::True :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. What you just replied is also a reaction. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, the "no reaction is also a reaction" was already a reaction to the fact nobody had reacted :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Haha (this is a reaction). ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 10:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is my reaction to all of your reactions. Any reactions to my reaction? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yep, this is my reaction. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 11:38, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Dear me, having a fun day guys? :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 12:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::My reaction: Kunarian's reaction was the best reaction. It was the only reaction that caused me to react with laughter. --Semyon 13:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hahah, anyway, could we - please - get back to the topic. I need a contents-having on-topic reaction :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh dear. :P Anyway, I agree with everything you said in the first sentence, so I have nothing to say. --Semyon 09:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Vaegir Vaegir, a monarchy in the North Sea, a former colony of Great Britain and a kingdom founded by me (and User:Trewsq)! If you want come, you need to come! Wabba The I (talk) 17:10, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Link? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) this is the link Wabba The I (talk) 17:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Looks okay. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I edit too many wikis to join though, sorry. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 17:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ban auctions! *gibber gibber* --Semyon 19:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : $1,000 Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 19:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) : What? No! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I see what you did there Sunkist. :P --Semyon 19:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:54, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Only if we also ban images :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:37, December 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No! We should ban banning standard uses on Lovia! --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:25, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We should ban banning anything. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:31, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :::At least ban some of the things that are banned in USA's law (lovia is a former us colony). ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Happy: that's not true. We've never been a colony. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:50, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let's ban lying on the forums! --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry. I was thinking of harvia which is infact a former US colony. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::The wikinations have different histories, you know :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I wonder which wikination has the most colorful history; it certainly isn't Lovia, though. HORTON11: • 16:59, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Brunant probably has the best history. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Wars, coups, revolts, assassinations, its got it all. But in the past fifty years I would say Libertas has had all the action (2 civil wars, I think). And in the past 3 or 4 Lovia has seen its fair share of action (probably more going on in this period than the rest of Lovian history combined). HORTON11: • 17:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:21, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Mäöres is indefeatable. We even have genocide and colonies :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::A nation with a population of 65'000 having had genocide and colonies? :P 77topaz (talk) 11:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Then it's unrealistic if it has colonies and only 50,000 population. Very unrealistic ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::On a small scale: when the first Limburgish people came to Mäöres, they slaughtered the indigenous population (=genocide), and sometime after that, they occupied neighboring islands, such as Little Scotland (bought from England) and Aedslandj (conquered). And Mäöres used to have more inhabitants, but most of them left the country because of political instability and poverty. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:34, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::If it still has those colonies, and hasn't lost them, then it is still unrealistic. When britain lots it's population, look how many colonies it lost. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Actually not. The British colonies were larger than Britain itself. The colonies of Mäöres were way smaller: Little Scotland only having 600 inhabitants, of which about 40% is Limburgish, Aedslandj having about 15,000 inh., of which about 30% is Limburgish, and Fuujlandj having about 5,000 inh., of which 70% is Limburgish. Smaller colonies are easier to keep. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::So between Brunant and Mäöres, they have probably 80% of all wikinational conflict. And colonies!?! That's a little passe, don't you think? In Brunant, the only similar thing we have is Mermaid Island. HORTON11: • 15:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, colony is perhaps a big word, but it functions exactly they same. The areas were controlled by "mainland" Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Under the control of Emperor Ilava? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::No :P Rónd Beie and Rógk Zeel are more responsible for that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I see. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 09:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Agreement League As stated in the Speakers Corner by me, we need agreement, and I thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to create an agreement league or whatever word for group you want to use. The idea is that anyone could join, and lobby for government agreement instead of arguing. You can check out the speakers corner for more, but if anyone is up for it I think it could be started. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Possible Logo? A coalition, you mean? 77topaz (talk) 03:22, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That's the idea. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:27, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, we usually don't have many problems agreeing besides just plain inactivity, but it's nice to get it a shot. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:38, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Well it would be nice to have this. We need to get Lovian politicians to learn how to truly compromise and this is a great think to get things going. @TM- Back when all the old users were around, Lovia used to work in a European style political system with good compromise. Now they've left and it seens like we're shifting towards an American-style system in some cases. HORTON11: • 13:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't agree with that, as Oos and Bucu protested and voted against many laws that were pushed through by the communist-moderate leftist (Walden + a few others) dominated Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Although, simply passing a bill isn't compromise. That would be giving up, which isn't good in politics. You need some pieces from both sides or a new approach that both sides like. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Please, no idolization of old users. They were good, yes, but no better than the ones we have now - and to say they used to work 'with good compromise' is a blatant lie, sorry. I can't think of any events since 2011 that compare to the so-called Case Villanova, 'fraud' in the 2010 state elections or the infamous Donia Crisis. --Semyon 14:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) You're really picking on me lately, Semyon :'( Have to agree with you though, but that's just our political system. Turns out the Mäöreser system is the fairest and least democratic one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:26, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I assure you, it's always either unintentional or a joke. ;) --Semyon 15:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Still, you've broken my heart :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:16, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm just saying they had a more "European outlook" on politics and their only major political clashes were with the extremists like IGP and Doorian. I've never been one to idolize the old, but its time to forge a new identity and people should thing of you, me and others like Kunarian when speaking of "great Lovian cooperation"HORTON11: • 14:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Still don't quite agree with you there. :P I apologize for saying it was a 'blatant lie,' though, that was unnecessary. Sorry. --Semyon 15:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) The only ideological difference is that - from an American perspective - we used to have a 100% socialist Congress that never passed any social bills :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:52, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Haha. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) (LATE) well as i saw it (hoepfully i'm considered an oldie by now it's been like 3 yrs on this site) leftism ran rampant on the site with bills getting 80% support but basically it was because leftist parties stuck together and were able to pass legislation through coalitions or agreements. /cough/ we need a leftist coalition /cough/ Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Polynesian Empire Wiki! To all the rightist conservatives out there. I've made a new wiki that will be rightist conservative. rightist.wikia.com It's the Polynesian Empire, and if you'd like to check it out, go ahead. Nathan of Fleffenstool and I will be making a Constitution momentarilly, but it may take a few weeks to get started. We're planning on having interraction b/w Lovia and Polynesia too. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 20:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So only rightist conservatives are allowed to edit there? :-( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You do realise Polynesia refers to an ''existing island area (composed of multiple nations and territories)? 77topaz (talk) 21:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : You know, I should join and make a Marxist-Leninist Revolutionary League over there (perhaps even a Maoist faction too :) HORTON11: • 22:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) : IRL i'm a progressive-socialist, here a labour-center-leftest. BUt since were creating stuff and experimentating in political ideologies, Horton, I may take you up on that ;D a Communist revolutionary party. We're just experimenting in the ideas and stuff :D Marcus/Michael Villanova Anyone can edit, but there will be laws put in place from the start that will make it rightist and conservative. It will be a Democratic Meritocratc Republic. Nathan and I are busy for the next few days, but the Constitution will be made soon enough. The are will be fictitious just like Lovia. It will have three major islands. One to the right of New Zealand, one to the right of the rest of the Polynesian Islands, and one above the Polynesian Islands. It should encompass most climates, and attract many tourists. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I would like to help this if it remains neutral from the begining. There was once a wikia around this idea (literally same thing center-right, island nation) and it failed. Can you consider making it nuetral? Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:45, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Sounds interesting. I might give it a try one day. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :The site is called "rightist" for goodness sake, Marcus. Something tells me that is a point that he won't be willing to compromise on. :L — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:23, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :But that makes a wikia horrible. In havinge xperience in this, and knowing wikias. The founders of this wikia (although progressive) never enacted progressive reforms in the wikias founding but let the users to make the wikia w.e. they wanted it to be. not just what the founders want it to be. Marcus/Michael Villanova 03:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It's more of an experimental thing for Nathan and I to do stuff with, a sort of Utopia for us. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 04:39, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. Happy65 Talk CNP ' 11:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Check Mate If you make me King, I'll make sure we have taco tuesdays. Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 22:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :An excellent venture, I think, worthy of our support. --Joshua Katz 22:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Huraah! Three squeels for the Duke of Pigs! Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 23:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: Bring this to the Second Chamber, (kidding) ' Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Bring it to the Second Chamber, spice up the political arguement. I'd like to see what people really do think of the idea of a new monarch. I've lead a coup once, I'll do it again *Not Really*. Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 18:31, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd run for monarch. Since the king has no power, there's no real point though. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::If you want, you may be King on Vaegir. Wabba The I (talk) 19:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I might, but I'll think about it. I'm still doubting wether to join, as it will take some time up. I really admire the wiki though, and think it is improving quickly. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:08, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Why not just stay here and enjoy beautiful Lovia? Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 19:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::This will always be my main wiki by far, Charles. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:35, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::"Running for monarch"? That seems contradictory. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Cambodia and Malaysia would disagree, aswell with Belgium (to a degree). Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 10:31, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas to all! :Haha, Merry Christmas Marcus! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 17:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, merry christmas to you too, QZ. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 07:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Political Role playing wiki User:Crystalbeastdeck09/Roleplaywiki --- check it out. This idea of a small (self-ruling) medieval city state. It of course bends the possibility of what is possible but is advances on roleplaying and politics. Bennett seems to be on board, anyone else? Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:02, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I will be the evil bastard. This has a wonderful Game of Thrones feeling to it. Digging it! Jean-Marie V (talk) 20:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) New blog project Hi there all! Yes, I'm back, but to meddle in Lovian politics, but rather to announce my newest blog project. After Monticello to Walden (which went in hibernation in March 2012), I set up 'The Dimitri Post. Unlike what the name suggests, this blog is not in English. The Dimitri Post is a Dutch-language news blog in which I make a humble attempt at bringing American news to Belgium and the Netherlands in a fair and balanced way (and I don't mean to play on Fox News' tagline here). For the time being, there's a lot of short news stories, but in due time, I will definitely offer more exhaustive news coverage of major events. I hope to welcome you all over there from time to time, or at least those of you who know Dutch :D. [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 15:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, it's great to see you back on the wiki. I guess I never saw you or Regialourm since you both became inactive. I am english, but can speak some dutch so I will read it. Will you return active here? ''' Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 16:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Je probeert ook altijd weer sluikreclame voor je blogs te maken è :P ''You're always trying to illegally make some commercial stuff for your blogs è --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::@OWTB: I won't deny that . :::@Happy65: Well, I have many and great memories about Wikination, but I've moved on to other things now. I do hope you enjoy yourself here. With the right people, it can be great fun on this wiki! Best, [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 16:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Dimi: Thank you for your advice. I hope you have fun on your blogs. You should make a christmas speech since you are king, and unless you retire from that position, you remain the king. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why ''sluikreclame? This seems like pretty clear reclame to me. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:00, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Happy65: Considering the controversy caused by the king's Christmas message in Belgium, I shall refrain from doing any speeches myself :P. But of course, I wish all of you pleasant holidays and a happy New Year! [[User:DimiTalen|'Dimi'Talen]] 07:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::@Dimi: Okay, good luck writing the Dimitri Post. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay, perhaps it's just normal ''reclame :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::@Oos: . Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 08:59, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cough* *Cought* Has his majesty seen from my proposal, taco Tuesdays if I were to be King, perhaps abdication of the throne for the sake of tacos, and also the Lovian people? Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 18:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Ahem! You do not have royal blood and therefore cannot become the king, nobody without royal blood can. And Taco Tuesdays? You are going to bring the whole population of Lovia into a big hall eating millions of tacos. The best mexican restraunt in the world could not do that! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Blood is not everything child, blood did not appoint his first majesty to the throne, they gained it. This is my Five Step Taco Plan, (FSTP) ::*Introduce Lovian kids to healthy tacos on the weekday of tuesday, replacing any food of that day. ::*Every tuesday, taco reasturants will gain a government tax break, thus when you buy the tacos, you get no taxos. ::*Creation of a taco shop in the capital building and royal palace. People will follower their King (me *cough* *cough*) and his loyal politicans to praticipate in this national ritual. ::*Increase economic ties with Mexico, they are close and plentiful with tacos. Also, they have oil. ::*Presentation of the 'unfoldedtaco' a national mascot to parade down our streets every Thanksgiving and Christmas to trow tacos to the crowds. ::::: But, back to the blood part, I really do love French fries, so if french fries are Belgian, and you are what you eat, thus that makes me Belgian. Check Mate. Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 19:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Being Belgian does not give your Royal blood. But if we are to apply that logic, we can just as easily select Gert Henneman. HORTON11: • 19:16, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Fine, if we are going to play dirty. I say we have a sing off for the crown. Whom ever sings the Belgian national anthem the best, wins. Agreeable? Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 19:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: The king has no executive power, and therefore we do not need another one, but then again I am not against you. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Guys, there's no need to elect or appoint a new King. Mäöres is - secretly - planning to invade Lovia and make yet another colony of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Oos, that makes exactly no sense. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:38, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Probably it doesn't yeah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) IWo Games Everybody look at Talk:2013 IWO Games and User blog:Happy65/Brunant 2013 because there is information about the IWO Games. Granero (talk) 04:56, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Not many people seem to be taking any notice of the Brunant Bid Team though. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Joining a Party Being new here, I am confused as to which party I should join. I'm a populist, so I support people's rights, and I'm somewhat of a libertarian. I don't have much of a religious position, being agnostic. --X572083x (talk) 20:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Just to say, the CNP is full but I hope that if you become a citizen we can have your support. I'll let you know that the CNP were born out of populism, we have a huge support for personal freedoms and have a very libertarian approach to government. We uphold Democracy and Individualism above all with the aim of uniting the people for a better tomorrow. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) CNP, PL or GP could work for you. Would you consider yourself concerned about the environment? 77topaz (talk) 21:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :^That was my 1000th edit on Lovia, woo! :) 77topaz (talk) 08:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Or, this: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Agreement_Coalition?diff=prev&oldid=148272 77topaz (talk) 09:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not very concerned with it really. I don't have many policies on it myself, so I don't have much of an opinion on it. I've decided to join the PL once I obtain citizenship. --X572083x (talk) 22:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if you ever want to change your mind, I would like to let you know that the CNP has been proving 2nd best on the polls behind CCPL and has almost exactly the same beliefs as PL, and we are not much nationalist, we are a conservative libertarian in the center-right position just like PL. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 09:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ah come on Happy of course we're nationalist, it's in the name! ;D Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Less nationalist than libertarian. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Second best after CCPL? That ain't a good advertisement, 'cause that would imply joining CCPL is better (which it is of course..) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:16, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the polls have been sockpuppeted by your sockpuppets, therefore cnp would win without your socks voting. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Whoa if sockpuppets have been fixing the polls to make Oos look better then that invalidates it all including the good stuff for the CNP besides no need to throw accusations around k happy, after all so close to voting we need all the friends we can get. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 11:35, December 30, 2012 (UTC) No, I didn't. You may want to check when I last logged in with Anfii: : 17:45, September 3, 2009. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha. I was only kidding. I forgot to put the (just kidding in small) part at the end. Sorry if you thought I was being serious. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 08:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Federal Elections I tried to add myself to candidacies (I just got 50 edits, this is my fourth day, and I have a permanent residency), but it's locked :( I want to run, but I am unable. --Strobe 00:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, I believe that you still should be able to. You did see where to add yourself and know how to do so, right? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:44, December 31, 2012 (UTC) GoYou and the remnants of Jeff For those of you who were online last night (New York time, I'm too lazy to convert), you may have noticed that I made some rather big changes to some of Jeff's old articles, such as GoYou and his characters. Now Jeff was banned from all Wikia's by Wikia itself a while back, so I don't expect to see him again, however, his articles covered some pretty major stuff regarding the Lovian market. Last night, I happened across some of his articles, and seeing as how I was Jeff's biffle, I took it upon myself to look over his articles to improve the story and the wording behind them a little bit. If you compare these articles, chances are that you will like the newer, more wikified layout a little more. Unfortunately, and the reason that I bothered bringing this up is that I made a stupid mistake, having overlooked that Artie McCand was supposed to be the creator of GoYou, not Bill An (which is what I changed it too), and now I feel guilty and want to restore most of it to its previous state, whilst retaining all of the positive changes that I made. I will be looking into fixing this myself over the next couple of days, but if anyone would be willing to lend me a hand or share their opinion on the change, I feel that it would be highly constructive. Cheers, — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:11, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR! - a word from Lukas Hoffmann Although it's not new year in Lovia for many the time has gone by and we're entering 2013 with a whole new load of hope, ideas and aspirations. Looking back on 2012 we had to recover from the civil war which left us with many of the veterans of Lovia leaving and did we? YES! we had to rebuild a community which was left shaken after losses in 2011 and did we? HELL YES! we had to keep Lovia running and keep it interesting and did we? YES AGAIN! This year has been full of successes despite not quite making the political progress we hoped. But in this new year I believe that with the strength that this community has and the new co-operative attitude many of us are bringing to the table that we can do more in 2013. So for now enjoy your drink, enjoy your fireworks and enjoy being with your family! HERE'S TO A NEW YEAR WITH A NEW DIRECTION! TO LOVIA! HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yay! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 02:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Great speech! Hopefully we can accomplish more politically next term. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Yep! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Like TIme here I have to commend you on your speech. Now, with a little bit of compromise we can get things going again for 2013. HORTON11: • 17:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Vote smart This, election, it is time to vote smart. Not for the gimmicky campaign, not for the fancy metaphor but for the man who delivers on what he sets out to do. This year, Justin Abrahams has: *Expanded a good and solid education system in Clymene *Improved health care for the whole state *Begun transportation reform in Lovia Now when you go out to vote, be sure to vote for results and not promises. And lastly, get out and vote. HORTON11: • 17:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Justin Abrahams has: *Cost Congress more money than all other congressmembers this year combined. (probably) *Vote him for the boom and bust Vote for CNP to reign him in so he can do good but not bankrupt Lovia. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) One mo I should probably explain myself a bit more not just throw mud. I think that you can do great things for Lovia, I just think that without a reign on what you're doing you'll cost Lovia more than you will benefit it. You need a balance. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My comment just dissapeared :O ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Now wait a minute there, Mr. Hoffmann. I would like to spend, but there are always limits to things. We can't spend reckelssly or else we'll be down the dumps like the Greeks, and we can't tax 70% like Sweden or else everyone will be broke. Once we have taxes and a budget we will be able to determine how much we can spend without breaking the bank. HORTON11: • 17:51, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :We should probably also consider the recent costs of our actions. The ones in Clymene I think far exceed the rate at which you should have been spending, so we'll see. But I have a hunch that I'll be proved right. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 17:56, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::What I have been spending on are all very essential services. I am not going for extravagant things like a space base. I would stop that spending if congress were to take this over, but for now I'm taking the lead in this. HORTON11: • 18:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Go back, Hoffmann. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Moderators I've noticed the chat moderators on here. I am confused as to how they are picked, as some users, such as Timemaster, have been active for much longer and have more edits than some of the chat moderators. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It's about the experience on '''Wikia's Chat', not about experience on the wikis. All the users selected as chat moderator's are extremely experienced on other chat rooms and have been appointed by Prime Minister Oos Wes Ilava as they have gained his trust. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 09:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, a chat mod status is not as important as admin rights. Cause they can be reverted easily. If TM wants chat mod status, he can ask and he'll get them. I'm not gonna make a problem of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) If Timey want to be Chat Moderator, I want it too and Pierlot and all the others. Wabba The I (talk) 15:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm... That does change the situation slightly. I slightly fear kick-and-ban situations if everyone has got mod status :| --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I request you ''remove my chat mod status, though I fear it's not possible, since I don't really know what I'm doing. :P I think I already kicked Horton without meaning to. @everyone: being mod/admin doesn't mean you're more 'special' than any other user. :) Otherwise, I might have had a few more seats last congress. :P This year admittedly I hope to do slightly better, but that's because of my relentless propaganda. --Semyon 16:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon: indeed impossible :P @propoganda: there ain't no way to beat Uncle Oos :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Is that a challenge è? :P --Semyon 16:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) You just gotta admi''t'' who's the "head admi''n''" here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No head admin, Mr Ilava. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 16:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'd say it's Dimi... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, that's the spirit. Most of the community does no longer class dimi as an "admin" ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:03, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, he is King here, and founder. Even if he isn't active. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) True. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 19:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oos: you do realise chat mods can't kick/ban other chat mods? (except for admins being able to kick "normal" mods IIRC) 77topaz (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Haha, even I admit Oos is head admin, but I'm sceptical of the 'head propagandist' claims. ;) @some people: No, Dimi is the head bureaucrat. ;) --Semyon 21:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I guess it does seem like Oos is the head admin, but we should have a poll :) ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Have we actually kicked or banned someone already? (except for Semyon kicking Horton :P) And anyway - I'm gonna get serious here, enjoy it 'cause that's rare :P - admin rights is just a ''burden officially, I'm not more important than anyway on paper. Ofcourse, I'm the head editor active here --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I edit the most actively actually (25 edits per day) since late October (I only edited one day in May and left). Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 08:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) True. But overall, I'm still the guy with most edits who's actively involved with the community. Not that that's really important :P Quality above quantity è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:45, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Let me say something. '''Semyon' by far has the most edits of "quality" Happy65 Talk CNP ' 07:43, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Damn Technology Im sorry i was inactive (i hate being inactive) but my computer broke right after christmas during the time of the year where cheap laptops are alls old out but was able to then get a Dell Insprion laptop for 299.99 today :D so happy its great and will be able to be your favorite rampaging Labour politician again :D HAPPY NEW YEAR :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Happy New Year! :D $299.99 is a great price for a laptop, you were lucky to get one that cheap. Though I have a feeling technological stuff is cheaper in the US... --Semyon 21:43, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Semyon, it's called ''taxation :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Wouldn't know, there's none in Lovia. :P --Semyon 13:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahhaa :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Two spare characters? Hey everyone, I was wondering if anyone would like two spare characters for the 2013 NCO. They are John Bass and Simon Beck, and have centre to centre-right viewpoints. Both are former leaders of the NLP which was a classical liberal party, so PL or CNP are likely homes for them nowadays. GP and SLP are less likely but still plausible. If you accept this once-in-a-lifetime offer, your party will receive the prestige of having pre-2008 MOTCs as members. :P --Semyon 21:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to claim both for the CNP if you don't mind, I get the feeling social centrists and economic conservatives with a focus on the north would be great for my party of confederates and classical liberals. They'd be great additions for the expansion of our northern vote. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 22:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) That's great Kunarian. I forgot Keith Moore, btw, tho' perhaps it's reasonable that one would have retired. --Semyon 22:38, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Well I thought that the NLP founder John Bass might have retired but if it's possible I'd like them all unless you feel that's unreasonable. I'd like John Bass to be a useful proponent of free market and a national representative, Simon Beck to be a leader of our educational program and Keith Moore to be a assistant campaigner of Daves for the northern vote particularly in Clymene. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Seems ok to me. :) Though the NLP's 'official successor' today is the SLP, as NLP --> Liberal Union --> LDP --> SLP, so some explanation as to why all the major NLP members are now in CNP instead might be necessary. --Semyon 10:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I suppose after each merger a small group dissatisfied with the new party would have left and become independent or simply retired from politics. When a party such as CNP was formed that was more in line with their views, they would have joined it. I'm sure you can find some way of getting these three into the CNP in a way that fits with the party's history (whatever it might be. :P) --Semyon 10:12, January 7, 2013 (UTC) My opinion on this issue is that LDP also contained CNP or PL style members until those parties formed to fit the growing number of Lovians who adhere to those views. Once the rightists in LDP left (according to your reasons), it changed its name to SLP to fit the views of the remaining leftists and centrists. :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) A ruthless policy, could be initiated in an article near you. anyone? :P --Semyon 14:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Too lazy to do it myself :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Be my guest. HORTON11: • 14:07, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:42, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I hate those side information stuff. Most of them are from Aesopos and his sockpuppets. Wabba The I (talk) 17:33, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's why semyon said De'aesop'ization. You get it? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 07:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh! I just see it now! :p Wabba The I (talk) 16:08, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Haha. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 16:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Eldoras Wiki Yes I know that is just created Vaegir Wiki but I have a new one, Eldoras Wiki. It is about a medieval archipelago! Wabba The I (talk) 15:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks good ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Keep Labour in Congress We need your votes to keep us in Congress! Remember we're a party supported by the middle class and it's worker's Unions, so you know we will only look out for out. We'll fight the big buisnesses, while keeping (hopefully taxes get passed) corporate taxes low. We will work across the asile to pass reforms and want to get tax codes passed along with empowering those at the state level, to let each state decide on it's own matters. Keep Labour in Congress. We're Building Bridges to the Future. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Congress if Elections ended today Here are the number of seats that each candidate would have if elections ended today. It conveniently adds up to 100. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:51, January 11, 2013 (UTC) *Sheraldin - 4 *Breyev - 6 *Bennett - 6 *Hoffmann - 8 *Krosby - 10 *Abrahams - 6 *Leskromento - 11 *Al-Asmari - 5 *Taiyo - 2 *Costello - 6 *Underhill - 5 *Austira - 2 *Torres - 2 *Luton - 0 *Villanova - 2 *Mans - 2 *Ilava - 12 *McComb - 2 *Avant - 1 *Lewis - 5 *Koenen - 3 *Greens - 14 *CNP - 19 *SLP - 14 *Labour - 8 *CDP - 3 *PL - 8 *CCPL - 17 Enjoy. By the way, my opinion: Main PM candidates at this point are Ilava, Leskromento, and Krosby, who are all popular and leading in polls. Labour is doing surprisingly poorly. Other parties are doing roughly as expected, except for the Greens, who will gain many seats, but only IC. OOC they are doing as expected. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think you can explain the rise in the Greens and the fall of Labour IC as a move of votes from the latter to the former. Personally I can't wait for a map to be released. I've been followng the votes by residency on my excel spreadsheet and so I think I may draw up a prediction map today for who will win what areas. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) We are doing poorly, i don't blame this exactly on our ideology Lovia hasn't been in it's leftist heyday since early 2011 so I just put this on new users sticking together which is expected. Hopefully we do some vote swaying on experience and balanced platform. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Personally I think that it's a lot more than ideology. The wikia is actually more centrist than ever and I guess that just means people get more votes for their reputation and policy rather than what wing their party is said to stand on. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Who's in the lead??? CNP! ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :YEAH! high five! but remember, these seats are awarded to us for a reason. Winning them is great but it's what we do with them that truly matters... but I think we'll have to hold a party after the elections for our performance, 15 seats plus is fantastic. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) How can Underhill/George have more seats than me? I have more "points". :P 77topaz (talk) 09:38, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :This was before Dimitris votes, don't worry. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :There seemed to be some mathematical inconsistencies at the last elections too. :P (By the way, before Dimi's vote, I had six points and George five :P) 77topaz (talk) 09:51, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's more 70% ideology 30% want of difference/new wave of users. I think it's reflected in which John Lewis (Wabba) left our party and with it some congressmen and votes which are vital to the party, just in the numbers game. But i think now there's a shift right, which counter-balanced the LONG run of leftism. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Election update *(With one overhang seat due to vote totals) *N.Sheraldin - 5 seats *S.Brevy - 6 seats *C.Bennet - 6 seats *L.Hoffmann - 8 seats *W.Krosby - 9 Seats *J.Abrahams - 9 seats *D.Leskromento - 9 seats *R. Al-Asmari - 5 Seats *T. No eisei - 5 seats *C. Costello - 5 seats *G. Underhill - 3 seats *L.Austira - 2 seats *J.Torres - 2 seats *M.Villanova - 7 seats *M.Mans - 2 seats *O.Illava - 11 seats *M.Mcomb - 2 seats *J.Avant - 1 seat *J.lewis - 5 seats *B.Koen - 2 Seats *Recap - Labour pulling up some, with the left also surging a bit. With a historic ammoutn of candidate larger more influential congressmen are seeing there seat totals going down, but with now a great diversity of new and old congressmen and new parties alike. *(By party) *Green Party - 11 seats *Independents - 12 seats *Conservative Nationalist Party - 17 seats *Social Liberal Party - 13 seats *Labour Party - 16 seats *Christian Democratic Party - 3 seats *Positive Lovia - 7 seats *Limburgish Minority Party - 2 seats *CCPL - 16 seats *Moderate Centrist Party - 2 seats *Five Main political parties have emerged: Green, CNP, SLP, Labour, and the CCPL. Now do to an (unofficial) agreement between the SLP, Green and CNP they could have up to an impressive 41 seats in congress if they stick together. But Labour wants a broad coalition of SLP and CCPL but seems one sided with only Labour wanting it. Positive Lovia is mostly gone from it's heyday of feilding tons of candidates and getting good feedback but is down to 7 seats. Smaller, and independent candidates are also doing good with the LMP, MCP, and independents together grabing 18 seats. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :These calculations are wrong, you haven't taken into account the minimum needed amount of votes rule. Actual party seats stand like this: *Ind. - 12 seats *CDP - 2 seats *CCPL - 17 seats *MCP - 3 seats *LMP - 2 seats *CNP - 18 seats *PL - 7 seats *GP - 13 seats *SLP - 11 seats *LP - 15 seats I also have voting statistics for states, which I think would be interesting to release... Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) How i forgot about that tbh, arent the minimum requirments just gaining three votes or more? Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:30, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol, Marcus went from 0 seats to 7 seats in a matter of days. I asked Percival to retract his vote (hasn't edited in 14 months), but the others seem fair. :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) @Hoffmann - What requirements are you talking about? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:26, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 Registrating for the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013 is now open. This international darts competition will be held in Mäöres. All wikinations may send in their best darters to compete in the Dârtsekroeansstried 2013. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Accent? Does anyone know what this accent is? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLFj2wjOG1A). I would like to know cause it's the one I think would be closest to the Brunanter English. HORTON11: • 20:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure whether he's a native :| Perhaps South African? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::South African is more accented, I think. Well, I liked this one cause it's not particularly British but it does have some influences/similarities, which would suit Brunant nicely. HORTON11: • 20:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, especially the devoicing of -z to -s sounds a bit Dutch-like. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Agreed. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 19:38, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Oceana Late Anyone interested in being the host of Oceana Late? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Maybe for Health and Safety you should tell the new community what happened to the previous host and the worst bit of this show's history, what happened to the last ever guest. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 16:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind, as long as we deon't allow viewers to carry guns. HORTON11: • 16:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i wouldn't mind either, if it didn't have firearms. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hahahah, those were the times. But it also indicates why we need a strict firearms law :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Go to Brunant chat please. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' 18:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Why don't we keep Ygo August Donia as host (someone else can control)? Perfect opportunity to restart the show as he retires from politics. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, that would still require someone else to control him :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Elections still need to be exicitng Just because I found it funny and want to hype elections more and point out policy of the CDP: An election is a race and needs the regular propaganda ''per se. Still found it funny... Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) The drinking age in Saudi Arabia is infinite: No one can drink alcohol. Therefore 24 is not the highest in the world. Besides, I think there are one or two other Muslim countries that also have 24. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I know this fact already but when you compare anything inluding a "christian party" to an undemocratic islamic nation, then change the policy. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:27, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Drinking in general is hazardous. I see it like a soft drug to some extent. People have to be mature enough to be able to drink responsibly. For "soft" fire arms (paintball, airsoft, BB, and pellet guns) I don't really see why people shouldn't be able to buy them. Maybe for BB and pellet guns it would be reasonable to raise the age, but airsoft and paintball guns aren't too strong usually. We could simply limit the FPS on airsoft and paintball to 650. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Well if were doing propaganda... lol xD.......Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :The bridge is about to collapse! :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Movie I had an idea that we should do a WWII movie between Lovia and Brunant. I plan to retroactively make the movie on the book Emma but that's a tragedy, and it would be nice to make a gritty action film, perhaps looking at Lovia's participation too. HORTON11: • 08:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Elections update Most candidates have reached the seat threshold (way to go!) which is recieving three votes. *nicholas sheraldin - 7 votes - 4 seats *Seymon Breyev - 8 votes-5 seats *Charles Bennett - 9 votes-5 seats *Lukas Hoffmann - 12 votes-7 seats *William Krosby - 14 votes-8 seats *Justin Abrahams - 14 votes-8 seats *Dave Leskromento - 15 votes-9 seats *Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari - 7 votes-4 seats *Taiyo no eisei - 5 votes-3 seats *Christopher Costello - 8 votes-5 seats *George Underhill - 5 votes-3 seats *Lucy Austira - 3 votes-2 seats *James Torres - 3 votes-2 seats *Marcus Villanova - 11 votes-7 seats *Martign Mans - 4 votes-2 seats *Oos Wes Illava - 23 votes-14 seats *Mathew McComb - 3 votes-2 seats *Justin Avant - 5 votes-3 seats *John Lewis - 7 votes-4 seats *Bart Koenen - 6 votes-4 seats *Total votes - 169 **Again there is a overhang seat do the great ammount of congressmen running and ammount of votes **CNP - 16 seats **SLP - 12 seats **PL - 7 seats **CCPL - 18 seats **GP - 11 seats **LP - 15 seats **CDP - 6 seats **LMP - 2 seats **MCP - 4 seats **Inds. - 10 seats **By "right - left -crnter" **Right (CNP, PL, CDP, LMP) - 31 seats **Center (Inds, CCPL, MCP) - 32 seats **Left (LP, GP, SLP) - 38 seats Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:51, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :These are slightly wrong again, You should have 6 seats not 7, you've done 101 seats, you don't need to do the overhang as the MCP get the seat before you, leaving no seats to be assigned. It should be: *CNP - 16 seats *SLP - 12 seats *PL - 7 seats *CCPL - 18 seats *GP - 11 seats *LP - 14 seats *CDP - 6 seats *LMP - 2 seats *MCP - 4 seats *Ind. - 10 seats so if you also want to do it by your left right center: *Left (LP, GP, SLP) - 37 seats *Center (Inds, CCPL, MCP) - 32 seats *Right (CNP, PL, CDP, LMP) - 31 seats or by possible coalitions: *Libertarian (GP, SLP, CNP, PL) - 46 seats *CCPL-CNP (CCPL, CNP) - 34 seats *Christian Coalition (CCPL, CDP, LMP) - 26 seats Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) But if both end in .5 why would one get the seat over another? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) There are hundreds places too. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Time is right, and the MCP end in .55 and yours ends in .50 Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC)